The Morehouse School of Medicine Evaluation Unit (MSM EU) will employ an evaluation plan that provides guidance, informs decision-making to assess stated goals and objectives, and facilitates regular feedback to RTRN staff and designated partners to ensure established and sustained quality. Funder-mandated indicator data collection will be complemented by component and pilot project-specific qualitative and quantitative data collection intended to: (1) monitor and document the successful implementation of technical assistance and research activities; and (2) assess the relationships between strategies/activities, infrastructure and research capacity changes, outputs and outcomes. The evaluation plan will be implemented with sensitivity to the diversity among partners in organizational capacity, evaluation skills, types of programs, and communities served through the evaluation processes described in the sections that follow.